Canterlot High (Currently on Hiatus)
by Life's Mentee
Summary: Pretty much a retelling of Equestria girls, but with some differences, such as Spike being human as well, exploring more of his and Twilight's brother/sister relationship, plus getting Twilight's crown back, and uniting their human friends is going to be a bit harder than they originally imagined, especially with Sunset causing more trouble than in canon, rated T for reasons


**Author's Note:**

Okay of all the things to write a fanfiction for I doubted it would be My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, still I knew I wanted to write something small for Spike and Twilight's relationship and it evolved into this.

Now let me explain, I don't hate Equestria Girls, I just think it was rather poorly executed, so in this fic for starters I'm making Spike human, as I feel that should've been done in the original but still, things that will happen in this fic is: one, Spike being human and it will explore more of his and Twilight's brother/sister relationship. Two, it'll be rather hard for Twilight to get the human 5 back together rather than just saying "you were friends once" and them just instantly getting together, and also she actually has to work to unite the clicks not just win them over with a catchy song, though to give them more time I'm giving them five days instead of three, so they have basically a school week to do this in. Also they have to actually attend class because the first time I saw this movie I thought Sunset was going to announce that Twilight can't be prom princess because she was never actually a student, but that would just make too much sense, apparently.

Also, this is just the prologue as this part is mainly just regurgitated dialogue from the movie, and doesn't really contain anything different until the end, so I'm sorry if this prologue seems a bit choppy, with trying to keep the original dialogue but adding something new into it, but that should be done with once I start the first chapter and more original stuff can get going. I should have the first chapter up soon, but I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

Oh and lastly, there is no shipping in this fic, yes I will address Spike's crush on Rarity, and the weird awkward flirty thing Twilight and Flash have, but those aren't really going to be major points in this, and so you can overlook those.

 **Prologue**

"Sunset Shimmer" Princess Celestia said the name with sigh of regret but continued "she was a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies with me and pursue her own way"

"Is that why she replaced Twilight's crown with this one?" Spike asked, holding up the fake one. Celestia nodded, "yes, I suppose she must of thought you wouldn't notice it wasn't your element until it was too late for you to go after her"

"But I don't understand" Twilight sighed, trying not to feel like a failure for letting Sunset Shimmer get away "where did she go? Why did she take my crown?" Celestia hesitated for a moment but she knew what had to be done. "Fallow me" she said leading them down a hall "you'll soon know more about this place than even I do"

"How could I have let her get away so easily" Twilight sighed to herself as they walked, but Spike smiled at her "it'll be okay, we'll get it back, I promise" he smiled, which was enough to make Twilight smile, at least slightly "thanks Spike."

They eventually made it to a room at the end of the hall, with a large mirror in front of them. "Well it is rather fabulous, but how is a mirror going to help us get Twilight's crown back?" Rarity asked. "This is no ordinary mirror; it is a gateway to another world" Luna explained, "one that opens once every thirty moons."

"It's Sparkly" Pinkie said trying to get closer but was pulled back by Luna, who gave her a small glare. Spike wondered if Luna still had a bit of a grudge against Pinkie because of last year's Nightmare Night. Still best not to ask, especially as Celestia spoke up "I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back and seek out my guidance, but obviously, that did not happen." she sighed."It's alright Sister" Luna said smiling softly at Celestia.

"Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense" Cadence said as Twilight, Spike, and the others looked up her, realizing the dangers they've faced before and what could be coming, they would be defenseless without Twilight's element, she was the one who brought them all together.

"Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves" Luna said firmly.

"Right, I'm ready" Twilight said heading towards the mirror only for Rainbow Dash to fly down and put her hoof down declaring that if Twilight was going, they were all going! But Celestia shook her head "all of you going will upset the balance of this new world, it would create too much havoc and Twilight would not be able to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer"

"Guys, I can do this, I promise I'll be back soon" Twilight smiled looking to her friends, they were hesitant to let her go alone, but all nodded, except Spike who was fidgeting nervously at the thought of Twilight going alone and not being able to be by her side.

"Time is of the essence. On the fifth day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return" Luna said, as Spike nearly gasped. A whole thirty moons without Twilight!

Twilight made her way through the portal and Spike felt his feet running against his will, but he was going with her, Celestia's orders or not!

"Spike no!" the remaining all yelled but Spike had already jumped inside.

He screamed loudly as once inside it felt like he was falling in circle and his insides were stretching out as if they were caught in a cotton candy machine. Both he and Twilight screamed as they fell for what seemed like a solid minute.

Eventually he and Twilight came out the other side of the mirror. Both a bit disorientated, when Spiked looked down, he noticed his talons were different, more stubby and fleshy; he claws were reduced to tiny stubs. "What the-" he said to himself, touching his cheek, which was also fleshy and rather soft, did he no longer have his scales? His body felt taller and leaner. He then moved his not-claws to his backside to feel his tail, but that was gone too, in its place was a small rounded rump.

"Spike?" Twilight asked as she came too, and Spike's attention instantly turned towards her.

"What are you?" she asked as Spike looked to her, he no longer saw the pony Twilight he knew, in her place was a . . . a thing. "I don't know, and but I think you're one too" he said softly, as Twilight looked to her own fleshy things that were not claws and very clearly not hooves. She then let out a scream that priced Spike's eardrums. "Twilight you have to get it together" he said softly to calm her down

"I can't, why do you have a mane?!" she asked pulling Spike's head closer to her and ran her not-hooves through the mess of green hair that was now atop Spike's head. "I have a mane?" he asked feeling it himself.

"What does the rest of me look like?! Do I look like you?!" she asked, looking down at her body, and clearly freaking out. "Twilight" Spike said calmly but firmly, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream some more. "Please don't scream again" he said "look, what we are doesn't really matter; we need to find your crown and get back home."

Twilight nodded "then let's start looking at the castle" she said pointing to a large building in front of them, it was oddly shaped for a castle, but it was way to large to be someone's home. "Good idea" Spike agreed as he stood up on his two legs, while Twilight was still on all fours trotting like a pony, Spike almost couldn't believe how tall he was compared to Twilight now, but decided it wasn't the best time to bring that up.

However Twilight soon stopped when she noticed another . . . thing, whatever the heck they were now, that was also walking on two legs, and was walking a small dog. Twilight instantly stood up, to reveal that Spike was the same height as her, maybe even an inch taller. Twilight waved nervously a the guy, who shrugged it off and kept walking.

So obviously whatever these things were, they walked on two legs, fine for Spike who was always bipedal but Twilight was having problems with it.

"Come on, let's go" she said trying to walk, but was having trouble. "Hold on" Spike said grabbing her shoulders. "Walking on two legs isn't that hard" he said "for you maybe, I do not want to be like this for longer than I have to" Twilight muttered.

"Here" Spike showed her "just put one foot in front of the other" he instructed, "one foot in front of the other". Twilight sighed having to take Spike's advice, but still he was just trying to help "okay, one foot in front of-waah!" Twilight had taken to large a step and lost her balance, causing her and Spike to fall, with herself on top of Spike, the boy tried hard not to groan in pain as he broken her fall. "I'm sorry, I'll get better" she said sitting up but was still on top of Spike in a position neither of them was inappropriate.

"Hey don't you know there's no PDA allowed on school property" a girl said having walked out of the castle. "You don't want to be faced with one of Guidance Counselor Cadence's lectures do you?" she asked but there was a slight chuckle in her voice. "Uh, who?" Spike asked.

"Though between you and me girl" she smiled and hit Twilight in the arm with her elbow "It's so nice of you senior girls to show freshman boys the ropes, they could always use a bit of _experience_ " she snickered and left without another word. "What was that all about?" Twilight asked as she got off Spike and he got up too. "I have no idea, but let's head inside" he said, as Twilight held on to his arm as they made it up the small steps to the castle/school's front door.

When they approached the door Twilight let go of Spike and tried to straighten her mane and the outfit she was wearing (Spike just realized they were both wearing clothes, despite not wearing any when they left). Spike tugged at his own shirt collar as he's rarely worn clothes before.

Twilight ended up slamming her head against the glass door, "why isn't my magic working?" she asked putting her head near the door trying to open it. "Well you don't exactly have your horn" Spike said as Twilight looked ready to have another freak out. "Come on, let's get inside and we really need to find a mirror" he said opening the door for her.

The castle looked nothing like they expected, no guards, nothing fancy, until they eyed a trophy case "other things she stole from Equestria?" Twilight guessed, "I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen anything like this back home" Spike said pointing to a trophy that had a little figure of whatever creature they were now, catching some sort of ball.

"True, but still I wond-" Twilight gasped as she saw their reflections in the glass. "What are we?" she asked.

Before Spike could respond a large bell rang and people just seemed to come from everywhere, separating Spike and Twilight. Twilight fell to the floor and tried to keep from getting trampled. She eventually fell against a locker "Whoa, are you okay?" a boy asked holding his non-hoof out to her, Twilight didn't really know how to take it but she let him help her up, and nodded to him without another word.

Spike eventually made his way over to her once the hallway cleared. "I don't think this is a castle" he said though that was obvious at this point.

"Agreed" Twilight nodded, "still we need to find my crown, so let's start looking"


End file.
